


To Love Someone

by greatestmiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, College, I Tried, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatestmiracle/pseuds/greatestmiracle
Summary: "If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."





	1. Prologue

A dark night. It was always a dark night for Baekhyun. 

Time seemed to move differently for him. He always worked and worked to pay for the debts of his abusive stepfather. His mother left him when he was 7 while he was sleeping. He didn't blame her though, his stepfather always abused his mother. Physically, sexually and emotionally.

So it wasn't a shock when he woke up from a light kiss at his temple one night and he heard his mother cried while apologizing. He wanted to cry too because the moment his mother opened his room, he knew she decided to leave him. He knew that his mother was determined to leave him, he heard it from the way she walked and felt the way she touched his hair while sobbing. She intended to leave his son with a man who was capable of raising his hand to women and children. Who was capable of destroying the future of her olny son. It was pretty self-explanatory why but Baekhyun loved his mother so much he couldn't bear to see his mother to continue suffering so he closed his eyes and prevented his tears to fall. He prevented himself from moving until his mother closed the door from his room.

Baekhyun understood why.

Bright colors were banned from the house since then. Baekhyun was quick to understand that even though his stepfather was abusive, he adored his mother, though in a fucked up way. It was how his stepfather coped up with the disappearance of his mother. He also called her 'bitch', 'slut', 'cocksucker' and many degrading terms which were already familiar to Baekhyun. 

Even though they were poor, his mother would always wear colorful clothes. It didn't matter before but it justified his stepfather's actions. 

Baekhyun now understood.

When Baekhyun was 5 years old, he roughly remembered his mother bringing him to a dark shop at an alley. Girls were wearing thin clothes, similar to what his mother wore. It was also full of smoke and full of men but he soon realized that they were men who also desired men.

Some would comment that it wasn't appropriate for a kid to be there but that was the only time he saw his mother smile and laugh genuinely. It was disgusting and dirty, Baekhyun knew they did filthy things inside those dark rooms but his mother was happy. 

It was surprising but his stepfather allowed him to go to school on one condition. He was free to do what he want as long as he would provide him money. He was only 8 but Baekhyun took jobs. He accepted every job that was offered to him but he never went to places like where his mother brought him in the past. He avoided it like a plague. 

So at an early age, Baekhyun worked and studied and worked and studied and worked. 

During his 13th birthday, that was the day he came to understand how the world really worked.

He stood still, not knowing what to say to his stepfather when he found him biting another man in their kitchen, almost naked. 

It was one of the times where Baekhyun wasn't just scared. He was terrified so he ran but he was caught almost immediately.

He couldn't stop crying, he couldn't even if he tried. 

He was scared. He needed his mother but his mother was gone so he cried and cried.

His stepfather locked him in his room but in the morning, he found himself sitting in the table across from his stepfather and the man who was bitten yesterday.

His stepfather was in a good mood, he was humming to a song Baekhyun wasn't familiar to. His stepfather offered him food and the other man ate quietly.

Baekhyun was scared so his was hand was trembling. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have enough energy after crying the whole night. It wasn't his fault that he broke the plate his stepfather offered him.

But his stepfather seemed to think otherwise.

His stepfather threatened to cut his hand. Baekhyun was so scared he was trembling. He couldn't breathe. It was too much. Too much. He was so mad Baekhyun could clearly see his veins was about to pop. He also saw fangs and how his stepfather growled. He shouted and shouted. He screamed many things but Baekhyun only understood one thing.

Baekhyun is an omega.

Just like his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun checked the time and inwardly sighed, it was still 8 in the evening. Their company is always busy but recently, deadlines were rescheduled and they were tasked to finish everything earlier since they’re trying to secure the partnership with a very powerful company.

“Baekhyun, send these files to the boss. Now.” Baekhyun immediately stood up and secured the files in his hands. At his peripheral vision, he saw one of his junior chatting on social media despite of the hectic work they were in. Baekhyun doesn’t like troublesome things and he didn’t care what happens as long as he did his job so he didn’t bother scolding the girl.

Baekhyun tried to shake off his exhaustion and drowsiness by walking faster and he kept blinking his eyes but it was a futile attempt. At least he tried though.

They’ve been stuck on the company for 5 days. The last time he had a proper bath was 2 days ago, when he washed at his colleague’s apartment, Jongdae. His stomach is already full of coffee but he’s one second close to closing his eyes. 

“Baekhyun,” Zhang Yixing, the boss’ secretary, greeted him tiredly. Baekhyun tried to smile at the guy but grimaced at the dark bags around Yixing’s eyes but remembered that he was probably in the same state.

Yixing is an alpha but he’s not intimidating at all. He was wary of everyone when he started working in the company but Yixing was one those people who doesn’t use his power to inspire fear and authority so Baekhyun likes him. As a friend.

“Hey,” Baekhyun greeted. “is the boss inside? I was told to deliver these files to him.”

Yixing nodded, “He’s there but the guests are too. They’ve been there for 2 hours and the boss said he can’t be disturbed.” 

Baekhyun placed the papers on the tables. “Can you give these to him later?”

“Sure.”

Baekhyun smiled and thanked Yixing before leaving. He decided to grab another cup of coffee on his way to his desk but unfortunately, their supply ran out.

“There’s a new coffee shop around the block,” someone said behind him. 

Baekhyun flinched silently, he didn’t hear the guy approach him. 

As soon as Baekhyun saw the guy, he immediately took a step back. The guy was tall, broad shouldered and had an intimidating stare or glare, Baekhyun didn’t know. 

Baekhyun panicked when he realized that they were alone in the pantry room. Even though the guy was keeping his pheromones in, everything about him shouted that he was an alpha.

It would be troublesome if someone saw them. Baekhyun doesn’t know the guy but he knew he was someone. Someone important. 

He can see it from the way the guy stands to the guy’s clothes and to make things worse, he’s an alpha.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun mumbled fast but not fast enough as the guy offered to bring him to the shop. “What?” 

“I said, i’m going there too.” The guy threw him a blank look. Clearly displeased that he had to repeat himself. “Do you want to come?”

“No,” Bakhyun answered in an instant. “I don’t need it anymore, thanks anyway.” Baekhyun excused himself. 

Baekhyun needed his job, thank you very much.

 

“Baek, I heard there’s a new coffee shop around here. Let’s check it out.” Jongdae jumped on him the moment he sat down on his chair.

“What?” 

“I need coffee. You need coffee.” Jongdae pointed himself then Baekhyun. “Come on, let’s go.”

Baekhyun’s salary is quite high but he had to pay every month for his late stepfather’s debts so he had to budget ten percent of his salary for food, utility bills, daily necessities and transportation. He can’t afford to ride taxi cabs so he always uses the train or sleep over at Jongdae’s since trains are already unavailable when he’s done with work. He needs extra money so he stays for the overtime, which is like every night. 

“I kow that look, fine.” Jongdae said. “It’s on me. Next time you’ll pay.”

Baekhyun smiled at him. Jongdae was the one who approached Baekhyun firts and since then, he wouldn’t stop clinging to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun also smiled for another reason. He was relieved that at least Jongdae didn’t have a nasty past like him. At least, his friend didn’t suffer like he did. 

Jongdae continued to talk animatedly until they arrived at the shop. Most of his talks consisted of issues of their workmates that Baekhyun has no idea how his friend knew about it. 

Well, Jongdae loves drama.

“Affogato Café.” Baekhyun read the sign above the shop. “That’s cute. Wait, what’s that look on your face?”

“What?” Jongdae grinned and there’s something about his eyes that kind of scared Baekhyun.

“Jongdae, your eyes are sparkling.” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“Hey! My eyes are always sparkling, excuse you.” Jongdae faked his scoff and pulled Baekhyun. “Let’s go inside, I have a good feeling about this shop.”

Baekhyun shrugged but once they were inside, he was really amazed at the interior and atmosphere of the café. 

“Welcome to Affogato Café! What can I do for you?” A short but pretty guy smiled at them. 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes because he could swear he could see fairy dusts around the guy as he smiled.

Jongdae immediately took the initiative to talk to the guy. So that’s what he meant by a good feeling about this shop.

“I’m Kim Minseok, the owner of this shop.” Minseok smiled once again and this time, he could clearly see the heart in Jongdae’s eyes. Baekhyun decided to give them privacy as they flirt so he roamed around the shop and he hoped Jongdae won’t forget their orders.

He could feel someone staring at him so he turned on his heels and was ready to stare back but his guts immediately froze when he saw the person.

“What happened to not needing coffee anymore?” Hints of amusement and smugness in the guy’s voice can be heard but Baekhyun wasn't amused even a little bit. 

Goddamit, Baekhyun already forgot about this person. He was supposed to ask Jongdae about him but his friend kept talking about hilarious topics he eventually forgot. 

“I don’t want to offend you but I don’t see why I should go with you.” Baekhyun tried to talk in a formal way. It would be a disaster if he was being disrespectful to a guy like this.

The guy shrugged. “Stop being formal, i’m hundred percent you’re older than me.”

Before Baekhyun could reply, Jongdae was at his side, shaking a little bit before he pinched Baekhyun hard.

“Mr. Oh, it was nice seeing you here!”

Mr. Oh? 

The man, Mr. Oh, still looked amused. “It was nice seeing you two, I’ll be going first.”

Jongdae bowed and pulled Baekhyun to do the same. When the man was gone, Jongdae kept hitting him.

“Why are you talking with that guy?! Are you insane?” Jongdae was panicking and Baekhyun was really confused.

“Why? Who was that guy?”

“This is why I told you to pay attention to parties! That was Oh Sehun, one of the CEOs of the SKY Inc!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is kinda dark so i decided to proceed with a light start  
> enjoy and feel free to comment~


	3. Chapter 3

After the faithful encounter with Oh Sehun, Jongdae dragged Baekhyun to his apartment. Baekhyun couldn’t hide it from Jongdae so he made Baekhyun spill everything. The look of despair was painted on his face after Baekhyun talked but they both bursted laughing that a few tears managed to escape their eyes after a minute of silence. 

Baekhyun doesn’t believe in gods and prayers but at that moment, he thanked every god he knew for sending Jongdae in his life. It nearly brought tears in his eyes but he calmed himself down. He couldn’t risk being too happy because in the next moment, everything could be taken away from him. Baekhyun learned it the hard way. 

Two days. At first, he gave himself two days to be called to his boss’ office. When nothing happened, he gave himself another two days and another two days until it reached two weeks. Still, nothing happened. 

It was hard to concetrate to work when he’s so jittery every time he sees Mr. Wu. Many of his workmates raised their eyebrows at him, especially Jongdae, but he ignored them all. He can’t bear to see the pity in their eyes. He can’t. 

He was anticipating to be fired but he realized that he was anxious not because his source of income would be lost. It was because everyone was working so hard to get the partnership and they would certainly fail if Oh Sehun gave his word. 

It would be a shame if Oh Sehun decided to end it before it even started because a certain Byun Baekhyun was being stupid. 

In a world ran by alphas, three men were at the top of the caste system. 

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol. The Top 3 male alphas and the most desirable bachelors all over the world.

Attractive? Check.

Strong? Check. 

Famous? Check.

Powerful? Very big check.

An Alpha? Very very very big check.

In this cruel world, a child is born and the universe decides if the kid is an alpha, beta or omega. It didn’t matter if the child is attractive, strong, famous and powerful because if the doctor declared that he/she is either a beta or omega, it’s over. 

Alphas always remain at the top. Or at least that’s what everyone thinks.

 

***

Baekhyun facepalmed once again as he remembered how he rudely talked to Mr. Oh that night. He didn’t even call him ‘Sir’.

“Yah, Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun groaned at Jongdae. “Let’s eat outside.”

“Why do you look like you’re dying?” Jongdae raised his eyebrows and Baekhyun knows he’s going to whine so he buried his face to his hands before standing up and grabbing his wallet. 

“You can’t die yet! You have to bring me back to that shop again. I have to meet Minseokkie again.” Jongdae hummed for a few seconds and said. “After that, you can.”

“Shut up, Dae.” Baekhyun gave him the finger and the look while walking. “Don’t tell me you believe in those ‘fated pairs’ bullshit.”

Jongdae gave him a pitying look and it was enough to ruin his mood for the day. “It is real, Baek. It doesn’t matter if you believe in it or not, but trust me on this. Soulmates do exist.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “People who believe in soulmates just end up with a broken heart. You shouldn’t believe in-”

Baekhyun wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he saw how Jongdae was looking at him. Before Baekhyun could defend himself, they were distracted by a couple of sneers that were thrown in their way by some alphas in their department. The alphas seemed to be waiting for them at the entrance since all of them immediately looked at Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

“The smell is awful here,” one of guys, Shindong, snickered loudly to get their attention. “Like a bitch in heat.”

The group laughed. 

“Baekhyun would love that, eh. You should apply eyeliner and wear those lingeries that omegas wear in clubs, Baekhyun-ah, maybe we’d do you a favor.” One of the guys said and winked. 

The group laughed harder. 

“Our little prince Jongdae won’t allow that! He’s going to save his precious omega!”

Baekhyun internally scoffed and Jongdae grinned, both used to their antics. 

Alphas just naturally look down on betas and omegas and somehow Baekhyun as an omega and Jongdae as a beta disturbed the alphas. In some fucked up manner, the two of them were known as a joke in the company since they were practically glued together always. Baekhyun has no idea why. 

People really thought that Baekhyun and Jongdae gave a shit about those things. 

“Hey,” Woyoung gripped Baekhyun’s shoulder tightly. “does Jongdae help you when you’re in heat? Do you spread your wet little hole for-”

Woyoung wasn’t able to continue because his boss magically appeared at their side. 

“What’s going on?” Wu Yifan’s voice was cold and it was enough for Baekhyun’s guts to turn into ice. 

Shindong and his friends would turn the story against them and Baekhyun knows this so he spoke first before Shindong.

“It was my fault, Sir.” Baekhyun said and he tried to bow deeply but the hand that gripped his shoulder prevented him from doing so. “I apologize for the trouble.”

“Stand up.” His boss uttered. 

Footsteps were heard and after a few seconds, Mr. Oh, Mr. Kim and Mr. Park emerged beside Mr. Wu. 

Baekhyun panicked as he remembered his last encounter with Oh Sehun. He saw Jongdae flinched at the sudden appearance of the three alphas. 

Baekhyun was surprised that his boss was looking at him then his eyes lingered on Woyoung’s hand on his shoulder. Woyoung immediately retrieved his hand.

The action was seen by everyone. Baekhyun calmed himself.

“I apologize for the trouble again.” Baekhyun bowed once again before he stepped aside and grabbed Jongdae’s arm. “Please excuse us.”

A series of greetings were heard as the alphas took the chance to divert the attention of their boss and the CEO’s. Baekhyun and Jongdae took the chance to escape.

“What the fuck was that!” Jongdae exclaimed while they were hurriedly walking away.

“I don’t know but I think we should avoid being in the spotlight now and lay low.” Baekhyun panted and that made Jongdae stop.

“Omygod, Baek. I’m so sorry, how could I forgot!” Jongdae helped Baekhyun walked until they were seated on a bench.

“You were completely surrounded by alphas earlier! And I was thinking on ways how we could avoid getting fired!”

“Don’t blame yourself, it’s just.’ Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to breathe once again. “I’ve been surrounded by those alphas in our department many times. I’ve encountered the presence Mr. Wu and Mr. Oh but I’ve never felt,” Baekhyun gasped for air. “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”  
Jongdae scrunched his eyebrows. “Are you in heat?”

“No, no but,”

But these are the symptoms for an omega’s heat.

“I think you should take a rest. I’ll tell Ms. Jung about this.”

Baekhyun nodded. He would rather die than have a heat with those alphas. He remembered Woyoung’s arm on his shoulder and he wanted to puke. 

Jongdae placed his arms on Baekhyun to support his friend. They were about to walk to hail a cab when Jongdae’s phone rang continously. 

“D-dae, answer the phone,” Baekhyun struggled to find his voice. 

Jongdae looked conflicted but he ended up answering the phone.

“Jongdae, I need help,” Kim Yerim, one of the youngest beta in the marketing department, was crying on the phone.

“Yeri? Why, what happened?” 

‘Jongdae can only handle so much’, Baekhyun thought. He was starting to feel guilty for being such a nuisance to his friend.

“Jongdae, Jongdae,” Baekhyun tugged on Jongdae’s coat.

“Wait, hold up, Yeri.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. “Baek? What, are you-”

“Go back to the company, Dae.” Baekhyun loosened Jongdae’s hold on him. “Yeri needs you.”

“Baek, I love my work and I love the salary.” Desperation was painted on Jongdae’s face. “But I won’t leave my best friend on his own, where omegas aren’t safe walking alone because of alphas, on his heat.” 

The pain in Baekhyun’s gut lessened. He laughed softly and patted Jongdae’s hair. He’s too precious to be Baekhyun’s friend. He doesn’t deserve him. Baekhyun always get teary eyed when Jongdae calls him his best friend. 

“I’ll be fine.” Baekhyun softly said, as if he’s talking to a child. “My heat didn’t start yet but it’s showing that’s why it’s kinda painful. Go back to the company and I’ll go home as fast as I can and then when I’m in my room, safely tucked behind my blanket, I’ll call you. Is that okay?”

“Baek, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Do you trust me?” Baekhyun is being unfair but he has to.

“Of course!” Jongdae’s answer was immediate and it made his heart hurt. He’s really really lucky to have a friend like Jongdae.

Jongdae didn’t even try to pry about Baekhyun’s past as he saw how uncomfortable Baekhyun looked every break time in their office when their coworkers ask Baekhyun to share something. Jongdae would always tease Baekhyun but he would always respect his decisions and privacy. Jongdae cared for him and Baekhyun would do anything to protect his bestfriend.

That’s why when Woyoung gripped his shoulder earlier, he clearly heard what Woyoung whispered earlier. He’s supposed to meet them at the back of a popular club. Baekhyun doesn't want to go, detested being in a place like clubs but if he won’t cooperate, they’ll touch Jongdae and he’ll do everything just to keep Jongdae safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to share your thoughts~  
> thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

“Ohoho! Look who’s here guys.” Shindong announced and threw his cigarette on the ground. Shindong went to him until they were face to face and grabbed his hair to force him to bow down. “How dare you insult us in front of the boss.”

“I said it was my fault. I didn’t-” Baekhyun wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Shindong pulled him through his hair to the inside of the alley. It was dark but Baekhyun was recogized the faces of his coworkers. 

“You’re talking back? Huh?!” Shindong forced him to stand upright through his hair. “Being in your presence is already an insult. You don’t deserve to breathe the same air we breathe. Why? Because you’re nothing. Nothing.” Shindong growled in his face. 

Baekhyun was used to this kind of treatment but the words reminded him of his past and it hurt.

“You know why we called you here? Because you’re a bitch. Just a bitch. Just a slut.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes.

“Oh Sehun was definitely glaring at me.” Woyoung’s voice was cold and Baekhyun readied himself for the impact but Woyoung’s punch seemed to hurt more since he’s about to go to heat.

Baekhyun was scared. He didn’t want to go into heat with these men so he focused on calming himself. He can do this. He can survive this. 

“He probably thought that we coudn’t even control one pest.” Woyoung said with disgust and determination. “Well, I’m definitely going to show him our power as alphas.”

Baekhyun tried to take their punches but his knees gave out after a few minutes. He was trying to gasp for air but he somehow he felt like he was underwater and he couldn’t breathe.

He opened his eyes but all he saw were angry yellow eyes with snarling mouths. And a lot of kicks and punches. He was probably coughing blood, he wasn’t sure. 

Baekhyun was tired. So he closed his eyes.

 

*** 

When Baekhyun woke up, it was already dark. Baekhyun remembered what happened due to the metallic taste of blood and the soreness of his body. Luckily, those alphas regard themselves as higher beings that’s why they never touched Baekhyun like that but Baekhyun knows that omegas like him won’t be able to live peacefully. Sooner or later, he’ll be fucked by some alpha. 

Baekhyun shuddered at the thought.

Unless he’ll have a mate by then, which is impossible.

He hissed when he tried to walk and every breath he took hurt. Shindong and his gang probably broke two or three of his ribs. 

He tried to wipe his face but seeing that the blood already dried, he eventually gave up. His heat, to his amazement, was definitely gone. It was gone when the pain from getting beaten overcame the heat. It was random and Baekhyun was thankful that it didn’t cause any major casualties but it was a wonder what triggered the heat in the first place. 

Baekhyun was able to walk as he leaned on the walls. When he arrived at the highway, he released a breath of relief. He checked his phone and saw Jongdae’s name as he tried to flood him with messages and calls. He tried to smile while replying an ‘im fine’ but his lip was cut so he winced instead. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” 

Baekhyun winced again from bumping his head to the wall when he saw Oh Sehun on his car. Again. 

“S-sir,” Baekhyun tried to think of a reason why he looked like a battered wife.

The car door opened and Mr. Kim and Mr. Oh walked towards him.

“I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun didn’t know why he was apologizing or for what but he had to say something.

“Who did this to you?” Mr. Oh said as Mr. Kim asked if he’s okay.

“I’m fine, Mr. Kim.” Baekhyun only looked at Mr. Kim. Baekhyun was too scared to look at Mr. Oh.

“Get in the car.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but gape at Mr. Oh. “Mr. Oh, that’s not necessary-”

“I said, get in the car.” Baekhyun was confused. Why was Oh Sehun asking him to get in the car? “And I told you last time, I’m probably younger than you. How old are you?”

“23?” Baekhyun was definitely confused.

“What’s your name?” Mr. Kim gently asked him.

“B-Byun Baekhyun, sir.”

“Well, Byun Baekhyun, you see I’m only 21 so I’m definitely younger than you.” Oh Sehun looked smug and satisfied but Baekhyun was still really confused.

“Sehun, shut up.” Mr. Kim looked pointly at Mr. Oh before looking at Baekhyun. He tried to touch Baekhyun’s arm but Baekhyun instinctively flinched and that somehow made the atmosphere serious again.

 

That took Baekhyun’s attention. He wasted enough time.

“I’m really sorry for the trouble, Mr. Oh and Mr. Kim but I think I should probably go-”

“Baekhyun hyung,” Mr. Kim gently smiled at him. “I’m 21 as well but I’m older at Sehun by few months. Please call us Sehun and Jongin.”

“What?”

But Mr. Kim only smiled. “Can we call you Baekhyun hyung?”

“Mr. Kim, I think that’s-”

“You’re bleeding and injured, Baekhyun hyung. I think we should go to a hospital. We can drive you there.”

“I’m fine-”

“I think you have a different meaning for the word ‘fine’ but in the place where we came from,” Mr. Oh looked at his head to toe. “that’s not fine. You’re not fine, Baekhyun hyung.”

He heard Mr. Kim chuckled. “He doesn’t call a lot of our older friends ‘hyung’. That’s something, don’t you think?”

“We’ll drive you to the hospital and you’ll call us by our names. Pretty fair, huh?” Mr. Oh said as he opened the door at the back seat.

“How is that fair?” Baekhyun just wanted to go home. “You two are pretty tired, you should go home and rest.”

“I can hear you call us Mr. Oh and Mr. Kim in your mind.” Mr. Oh rolled his eyes. “That’s so lame.”

“Baekhyun hyung, if you’re scared that we’ll do anything to you, please get rid of those thoughts. You can call anyone you know if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine” Baekhyun shook his head and massaged his temple. “I don’t want to impose-”

“Please, we insist.” Kim Jongin is such a gentleman, he can now understand why women and men are after him. 

“Fine but you’ll go home after you drop me off at the hospital.” Baekhyun had no intention to get treated at the hospital but he’ll play along as long as these two will leave him alone.

The two of them smiled and nodded. Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun helped him to get inside the car and he didn’t understand why these two top alpha bachelors are so interested in him. He was practically nothing and just dirt compared to them.

“Why do you like shit?” That was Mr. Oh’s first question as Mr. Kim started to drive but Mr. Kim was still able to slap Mr. Oh’s head. “I was only asking!”

“Shut up, Sehun.” Mr. Kim looked at him at the mirror and apologized. “Please don’t mind Sehun. He’s a brat.”

“Hey!”

“I apologize for his rudeness.” That made Mr. Oh shut up.

“N-no, it’s nothing!” Baekhyun kept his head low after that. 

They reached the hospital in silence after that and Baekhyun didn’t wait for the two alphas to get out. 

“Thank you very much, I can do it from here-” His speech was cut as he saw the two get out of the car.

“It’s our responsibility to ensure that you’ll get the best-”

“No! What? No, no, I can handle it from here.” Baekhyun panicked. He did not see this coming.

“We’ll pay for the bills, don’t worry hyung.” Mr. Oh said as he walked to the hospital first.

“What the hell are you talking about? No, no. Guys really, I’m fine.”

 

Baekhyun found himself flinching in a private room as the doctor treats him. 

“It’s done.” The doctor examined his body once more. “Some wounds are deep and some are not but I would recommend these medicines to ensure that you would be safe from infection.”

The doctor reached to give him the prescription but Mr. Kim was faster to grab it. “Thank you, doc.”

The doctor nodded. “His two ribs are broken and it would take six to seven weeks for the ribs to heal on its own.” The doctor looked at him sternly. “Until then, avoid activities that could further injure your ribs like carrying heave objects. Do you understand?”

Six to seven weeks? Baekhyun is definitely fucked.

“O-of course, thank you doctor.” Baekhyun tried to bow. The doctor nodded and left with the nurse leaving Baekhyun to the two alphas.

“Why are you bowing to everyone?” Mr. Oh was silent since the treatment earlier and his first comment was this. Baekhyun should really avoid these two first.

Mr. Kim placed his hand on Oh Sehun’s shoulder and he looked kindly at Baekhyun, “Hyung, we’ll just get your medicines then we’ll drive you home, alright?”

This was really getting out of hand.

Once the two alphas were outside of the room, Baekhyun waited two minutes and then rushed out of the room. He probably heard someone shout his name but he continued walking hurriedly. 

He heard the rushed footsteps behind him and even if he’s still having difficulty with walking, he forced himself to run. He hailed a cab and immediately got inside. 

“Please, please drive. Please, yes thank you.” Baekhyun looked at the side mirror and saw the two tall alphas looking at his cab. Baekhyun muttered a silent thank you for the escape. 

Baekhyun entered his apartment without turning on the light and immediately laid his thin mattress and changed his shirt. It seemed like Mr. Oh had an extra shirt in the car and he let Baekhyun borrow it. He took a bath first to wash away the alpha’s smell on his body then he washed the shirt to erase his smell. Over and over again. He also remembered Mr. Kim’s kind smiles and gestures.

That night, Baekhyun dreamed of his late abusive step father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS i really hope you'll like the update :> i have to rush the pace for a while to finally start the story  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts~


	5. Chapter 5

Byun Baekhyun woke up from the series of pings from his phone. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than sleep so he didn’t bother to open his eyes. He was too exhausted to move and his body was still sore from yesterday-

Baekhyun sat up too fast for his bruised body, he couldn’t help but groan for each move that he takes. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed, “what the fuck happened?”

He grabbed his phone and to his horror, it was already past noon. Baekhyun rushed to his cramped bathroom but it was impossible so he relied, once again, to the walls. In this state, He couldn’t possibly go to the company looking like this. He carefully checked his face in the mirror and sighed. 

He looked 3 times worse compared to his normal appearance. His lips were cracked, his nose is broken and his one eye is almost closed. 

Baekhyun sighed, “I’m a mess.”

Then there’s the thing with Shindong and his friends. How can Baekhyun face them?   
It would surely piss off the alphas even more if they saw him today. After beating Baekhyun black and blue yesterday, he can’t just walk like he wasn’t hurt from yesterday. It would only aggravate them and Baekhyun knew that things will only get worse from here. 

But the company only allows one leave a month for omegas depending on how long their heat would last so if he took a leave until his injuries are better, he wouldn’t be allowed to take another when his heat would arrive. 

The other omegas in the company were smart. They were either mated or dating a powerful alpha.

He groaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Fuck,” He slowly walked to his dirty bedroom and sat on his bed.

A ring from his phone took his attention. The number was unregistered. 12 missed calls.

“...” Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to answer if the call turned out to be a prank so he just waited for the caller to speak.

“Do you really have the time to sleep at this time of the day?” A voice suddenly spoke just when Baekhyun was about to end the call. Baekhyun froze.

“Really, i’m impressed Byun. Are you giving up?” It was a simple question but it made Baekhyun want to puke. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I’m not gonna run. Same time, same place. Tonight.”

He didn’t wait for a reply and ended the call. 

 

Baekhyun needed the money. He closed his eyes. 

There’s no other option. 

He was distracted for a moment but the call was a big slap to his face. The reason why he was working so damn hard and why he couldn’t resign to the company even though it was filled with alphas. The answer is simple. Money. The pay is good and Baekhyun knows that he won’t be able to find another job that will pay him as good as how Mr. Wu pays him. 

Fuck Shindong and his petty gang.

***

Mr. Wu dropped his cigarette on the floor. He tried to close his mouth but he opened it again as he struggled to speak. Baekhyun closed his eyes and cursed in his head. He wanted to avoid people so he sneaked in using the back gate, not knowing that sometimes, it was Mr. Wu’s favorite place when he wanted to breathe fresh air. 

The back gate that Baekhyun knew was just a field with trees. Now, the back gate seemed like a mini park, with shed, tables and chairs decorating the field. 

Baekhyun knew he looked like shit so he saved his boss from the awkwardness. He was just a door away. “Good afternoon, Sir.” 

Baekyun tried to bow normally but his bruises were a bitch and he couldn’t help but flinch, which Baekhyun learned was a bad idea. It snapped something in his boss and walked towards him angrily.

Another hand grabbed his boss’ hand and it was none other than Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun can feel his heart thumping and he suddenly found breathing very hard. He suspected the first time they met but he was too terrified by the idea of it that he buried the thought of his mind.

“Leave us.” Mr. Park spoke in a very cold voice but the intensity of it made Baekhyun wanted to kneel and bare his throat to the alpha. He can feel the alpha’s eyes on him. Baekhyun froze.

Something flashed in Mr. Wu’s eyes, “No shit, Yeol. You should leave.”

The two alphas stared at each other. Baekhyun couldn’t breathe.

Mr. Wu shook his head. “5 minutes.” Then he turned and went inside the building.

“Name?” It was a simple question but Baekhyun couldn’t understand what he said. So he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came into his mind.

“I accept the rejection!” Baekhyun’s throat constricted and he fell down on his knees. 

Park Chanyeol was cold and ruthless, everyone knew that. What he wants, he gets. Always. His name itself is power. His very presence produces wealth. Women and men threw themselves at his feet. 

This is the nightmare. This is a mistake.

The alpha didn’t speak. He didn’t move. But Baekhyun felt that he was mad. His pheromones was too much. 

Gasping, Baekhyun tried to calm himself. He can see Mr. Park’s shoes in front of him. 

Oh god, oh god. It’s true. It’s true.

He called Jongdae a fool for believing in that stupid tale but Baekhyun would never say it aloud. He won’t say it. He won’t.

“I have to reject you first before you can accept any rejection.” His voice cut Baekhyun like a knife. His body hurt but his heart ached. 

“The last time I saw you, you were surrounded by alphas.” 

Baekhyun was crying and he didn’t understand why. He tried to stop it, he really did but all his efforts were in vain. Tears streamed out of his eyes. He didn’t bother looking at the alpha in front of him. It would be easier to finish this as soon as possible.

“Are you a slut?”

Baekhyun didn’t believe in fairy tales. Ever since he was young, he understood that love and happiness exists but such things don’t belong to Byun Baekhyun. He will never be happy because he was just Byun Baekhyun.

“The second you saw me, you’re already in your knees.” 

Goddamit, Baekhyun wanted him to say the words now. His wolf was howling. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

A hand gripped Baekhyun’s face and he was suddenly faced with Park Chanyeol.  
“Is that what you want me to say?”

It was so easy to get lost in the warmth of Park Chanyeol’s hand but the tight grip on his face woke him up. This is a mistake. 

“Chanyeol! Your time is up, go away.” 

“You’re forgetting something,” Park Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun for Mr. Wu. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“That’s right but my employee is on his knees, trembling and he would be very delighted to get away from you.” Baekhyun felt Mr. Wu touch his arm. “Can you stand?”

Baekhyun couldn’t possibly talk so he nodded. He tried to stand up but the burning gaze on his back made him shiver.

“Chanyeol, go away.”

It was a moment before Park Chanyeol left. Baekhyun didn’t move and kept his abck turned to the alpha.

Mr. Wu massaged his temples. “What are you going to do now?”

Baekhyun was still Baekhyun. He doesn’t have to do anything. “I would very much like to receive my paycheck.”

Mr. Wu stared at him like he grew another head and they went inside the company. They didn’t talk again.

***

“What the fuck?” Jongdae dropped his jaw the moment he saw Baekhyun in his work desk, acting like it was a normal Monday. Like nothing was wrong. Jongdae smashed his coffee on Baekhyun’s desk. “What the fuck?”

Baekhyun ignored him. He was thankful that he didn’t flinch from the impact.

He continued typing on his computer. The faster he finished the job, the faster he’ll go home. Baekhyun glanced at his watch, just a few minutes left.1

“Byun Baekhyun, don’t you dare ignore me.” Baekhyun didn’t expect Jongdae to grab his arm forcefully. He expected the pain but he couldn’t do anything about it but groan painfully. 

Mr. Wu gave him medicine when he received his paycheck last Friday. It was helping but his body was still sore somehow. 

“Let go,” Baekhyun winced.

He had tried to act normally but his sore and worn out body was making his efforts go to vain. 

“Baekhyun? What happened?” Jongdae was half-screaming and half-whispering at his ear, he didn’t know it was possible but somehow Jongdae managed to do it. 

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun hissed as he tried to ease the pain. He was breathing loudly and he can feel the eyes of his coworkers on him. He didn’t like it one bit.

“What’s happening to you? You’re not fine Baekhyun, not one bit!” Jongdae was mad. Really mad. “Did Shindong did this to you?”

That snapped Baekhyun. “I said, I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth. “Let’s go and talk somewhere.”

“Now you want to talk?” Jongdae scoffed.

“You’re exaggerating. I have some bruises, so what?”

The two of them of were walking hurriedly while bickering. It was stressing Baekhyun out but he should’ve expected Jongdae to fret so much. They were screaming at each other at the sidewalk and people were staring at them but the two of them were too stressed to care.

Jongdae sighed, resignation in his voice. “Spend the night at my house. We should talk.”

“Bad idea. We were talking the whole time.”

“We were screaming, Baek. That’s different.” Jongdae looked tired and Baekhyun knew he was just another burden for Jongdae. “I can’t help you if you won’t let me.”

Baekhyun didn’t want to argue anymore, “I’ll call you.”

His apartment was small and dirty but the price was cheap and it was better than living in the streets or worse, living as a parasite with his friend. He doesn’t want to Jongdae to feel like Baekhyun is his responsibility bcause he’s an omega.

Baekhyun finished his shower and cooked noodles for dinner. He was drying his hair when he received a message.

‘Good job, Byun. Your pay for the month is recorded. Next time, you should pay while I’m there, it feels like you’re avoiding me. Work hard~’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updatee~ I'm veryyy busy nowadays huhu TT  
> Anyways, i hopeee you like the update!  
> Feel free to comment your thought about it~

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to 1D and i came up with this choz hehe  
> i ABSOLUTELY love soulmate and abo aus so i hope i'll give justice to the story  
> feel free to comment your thoughts~


End file.
